Eleventh Doctor
History Regeneration The Tenth Doctor regenerated after absorbing a vast amount of radiation; due to this, he released too much energy during the change and caused severe damage to the TARDIS. When the Eleventh Doctor was born, he first checked all his body parts were there (and like the Tenth Doctor upon his birth was disappointed to not be ginger), and then checked if he was a girl. He then remembered the TARDIS was crashing back down to Earth. He reacted to the crash with mad glee, calling out "GERONIMO!" as it went down. (DW: The End of Time) Meeting Amy While the TARDIS was falling and blowing up, the Doctor held onto the edge of the TARDIS and tried to get back in. When he did, another explosion caused the TARDIS to crash in Amelia Pond's garden. The Doctor emerged and discoverd most of the foods he liked he hated now due to his regeneration changing his taste. After discovering that the crack in Amelia's bedroom wall was a crack in time and a prison and also noticing a perception filtered door, the Doctor heard the Cloister Bell and ran to the TARDIS to stabilize its engines by making a quick jump into the future. He promised young Amelia that he'd return in five minutes. 12 years later, the Doctor materilised the TARDIS and entered Amelia's house. When he called for Amelia he was hit with a cricket bat and cuffed to a radiator. He woke and discovered a police officer, who entered the perception filtered room and retrieved the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver, encountering Prisoner Zero along the way. After escaping the house, the Doctor discovered the police officer was Amelia (now called Amy) and that the Atraxi would incinerate Earth in 20 minutes. After visiting one of Amy's neighbours, the Doctor used Jeff's laptop to communicate with Patrick Moore, NASA and many other people and created a computer virus from Rory Williams' Blackberry Storm which he used to attract the Atraxi to the hospital where Prisoner Zero was. After calling back the Atraxi and convincing them never to return, the TARDIS key glowed and the Doctor raced to the TARDIS to see its own regeneration. He then made a quick trip to the moon to "run in" the TARDIS, and came back for Amy, two years later, and (unbeknownst to him) the night before her wedding. He offered to take her anytime and anywhere in the universe and they set off. (DW: The Eleventh Hour) Travels with Amy For their first trip, the Doctor took Amy Pond to the late 32nd century, a time when all the humans have evacuated Earth due to solar flares roasting the planet in the 29th century. They landed on Starship UK, which housed the entire of the UK. There, the Doctor discovered the ship was running without an engine and was baffled. He and Amy discovered that the whole ship was transported by the last Star Whale, which was driven by torture. The Doctor then was faced with an impossible choice: let the Star Whale continue being tortured or release it, thus killing everyone aboard the ship. In the end the Doctor decided to give the Star Whale brain damage, thus killing it as painlessly as possible and allowing the ship to still be intact. Amy soon noticed the similarities between the Doctor and the Star Whale (the kindness and being the last of their kind) and realised that the Whale was there of its own accord and freed it from the pain. As they left the ship, Amy was about to tell the Doctor her wedding was to be tomorrow, before she was interrupted by a phone call from Winston Churchill, who informed the Doctor that he was in need of his help. The Doctor told him they were on their way and the two head off for World War II London. (DW: The Beast Below) Arriving in 1941, the Doctor and Amy found Churchill, who wished to be given the TARDIS key. The Doctor discovered TARDIS had arrived a month after he recieved Winston's call. The reason he called in the first place was to show him one of his 'Ironsides', which were, in fact, subservient Daleks. Once the Doctor was on the Dalek ship, the current leader of the Daleks, a standard bronze Dalek, managed to use their machine to create a league of five new Daleks. They are the Supreme (White), the Strategist (Blue), the Eternal (Yellow), the Scientist (Orange), and the Drone (Red). The new five Daleks destroyed the 'inferior' Daleks, and began to destroy Earth using the android as a bomb. The Doctor managed to deactivate the bomb, and the Daleks escaped, planning their next strategem. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) After arriving in the Delirium Archive in the 171st century, the Doctor found a Home Box with the message, "Hello Sweetie" inscribed on it in Old High Gallifreyan, and he realised someone on a spaceship 12,000 years ago was trying to attract his attention. Watching the video recorded on the Home Box, he found River Song was the one trying to contact him - she told him the coordinates and that she needed an air corridor, and after picking her up in space they chased the Starliner Byzantium to the planet it crashed on, Alfava Metraxis. River Song revealed that on board that ship was a Weeping Angel, the deadliest most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution had ever produced. Inside the Aplan's Temple catacombs the Doctor discovered that the Maze of the Dead was filled with what seemed to be statues and dead bodies in the walls. After they travelled much further toward the crashed Byzantium, the Doctor and River Song notice the perception filter on the statues - weak and starving Weeping Angels. As the statues began to wake, the group retreated, ending up beaneath the Byzantium. After a Weeping Angel used the voice of one of the dead Clerics to taunt him, the Doctor borrowed Octavian's gun and shot the gravity globe in order to escape. (DW: The Time of Angels) The gravity updraft brought the group to the underside of the Byzantium, where they managed to climb inside and briefly evade the Angels. Contacted by Angel Bob, the Doctor realised that there was a crack in the wall of the Byzantium, which he called "extremely very not good". Cornered by the Angels, he managed to escape by telling them that the Crack's energy would consume them. Reunited with Amy, he discovered that an Angel had invaded the vision centres of her brain, slowly killing her. After he instructed her to keep her eyes shut, and left her with a number of clerics, the Doctor went with River and Octavian to the flight deck. As River found a way in, Octavian was ambushed by a Weeping Angel. The Doctor, unable to make the Angel release him without turning away, was forced to let it kill Octavian. Once inside the flight deck, the Doctor postulated that the only way to stop the Crack from feeding was to feed it a complicated space-time event such as himself. In the end, however, he allowed the Angels to drain all of the ship's power, resulting in the loss of the artificial gravity, causing the Angels to fall into the crack and be erased from existence, and at the same time curing Amy. After bidding River farewell, the Doctor wa asked by Amy to take her home, where she revealed to him that she was getting married, and attempted to seduce him. Resisting her advances, the Doctor, having learned earlier that the explosion that caused the cracks was going to happen on her wedding day, realised that sorting her out might be the most important thing in the universe. (DW: Flesh and Stone) Travels with Rory After collecting Amy's fiancé, Rory, the Doctor took them on a romantic trip to Venice, calling it a "wedding present". However, once there, they discovered a group of fish-like aliens, masquerading as vampires, who were attempting to take over the city. He learned from their matriarch, Rosanna, that their world had been destroyed by another crack, and that they had ran from the silence, and the Doctor stopped their plans to flood Venice. However, he was unable to stop Rosanna from committing suicide, after she asked him if his conscience could bear the weight of another dead species, and told him to dream of them. As the group departed for the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rory noticed that silence had fallen all around them. (DW: The Vampires of Venice) While travelling, the Doctor, Amy and Rory fell into a trap set by the Dream Lord. He antagonised the three by giving them a choice between the world in the TARDIS and a world in 2015, where Amy and Rory were married and settled down in the quiet town of Upper Leadworth, and where Rory was the local doctor and Amy was pregnant. As time went by the Doctor revealed that he knew who the Dream Lord was, stating "there's only one person in the universe who hates me as much as you do". After Rory was killed in the 2015 world, Amy drove a camper van into the house, killing herself and the Doctor. The three woke up in the TARDIS, and the Dream Lord, defeated, left them in peace. The Doctor realised that the Dream Lord was only offering them a choice of two dreams, and that the TARDIS setting was in fact a dream too. After he blew the TARDIS up, the three woke up, finally in the real world. He then revealed that psychic pollen had caused his negative, dark side to manifest as the Dream Lord; a smug, manipulative man who had a tremendous hatred for the Doctor, revelling in insulting him and his friends. As the Doctor started the TARDIS up he looked at the panel and briefly saw the Dream Lord's smirking face, reminding him that he was still inside him somewhere. (DW: Amy's Choice)